Inuyasha's Choice
by kagome6
Summary: Kikyo and Inuyasha? Getting MARRIED! gasp What will Kagome do? Will she pour out her heart or will she keep quiet?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
"Will you marry me?" Was a question Kagome had dreamt of hearing from Inuyasha the day they had met and it finally came true. It was pity, though, how it wasn't meant for her.  
  
"Kagome? Are you ok? What's wrong, Kagome?" Shippo asked in a worry. The small, furry animal that had once dreamt of Inuyasha's death was now attending his wedding.  
  
"It's nothing. I'm just really happy for them, that's all," she said with a fake smile that seemed to convince the innocent creature as he turned away.  
  
"Kagome, we need to talk, follow me," hypnotized by her black eyes and deep voice, Kagome follow Sango unwillingly. Making sure they didn't interrupt the ceremony, they quietly walked out of the small, crowded building.  
  
"Kagome, I don't like to bride just as much as you don't but you need to tell Inuyasha's how you feel about him before he ruins his life! If you really love then you'll tell him how you feel about his wedding. Don't let her ruin your relationship with him!" Sango pleaded desperately, for she knew if Kagome didn't stop the wedding now, it would ruin everything.  
  
"I don't know Sango. I mean Inuyasha loves her not me. If he didn't love her why did he propose? I mean of course I love him, but what's the point of telling him if he loves someone else. It's not like he's going to change his mind, and even if he did call off the wedding it still wouldn't change anything. He's like a million years old and I'm only 17. It could never work out between us and he knows it," Kagome said trying to believe her words. Her eyes began to water and the tears started to drop. She turned around with embarrassment as she tried to stop her tears. Behind her was Inuyasha staring at her in disbelief. His throat grew dry and his eyes were weak. One thought came to mind: run.  
  
Inuyasha dashed through the forest searching for an escape, when he finally came upon the well Kagome had used to escape her troubles. He ran inside and felt a queasy feeling in his stomach.  
  
There he was. He finally went through the other dimension. He slowly walked outside and saw Kagome's house. He walked up the stairs since no one was home.  
  
~~@@~~  
  
The door opened. Kagome's room was very plain. It had a squire-like bed and a small window. Then, on her bed, was Kagome's diary. He opened the flowered book and his eyes widened. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha but I don't. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Have a heart!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Freeze!"  
  
Inuyasha dropped the book instantly and at the same time his heart pounded rapidly. His palms grew sweaty and his neck hairs stood still.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing in Kagome's room?" yelled her brother. He stood there bravely holding a long plastic bat with eyes of courage.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha replied angrily. I can't believe a kid got me scared! He thought. With that, his nails grew long and his eyes grew fierce.  
  
"P..Please! Don't hurt me! I'm only a kid! Wait I have an older sister! Kagome, yea Kagome, you can hurt her instead of me. She's very weak!" Kagome's brother pleaded desperately.  
  
"Kagome? She's your big sister?"  
  
"Wait.. you know her? That means your Inuyasha!"  
  
"How do you know my name?"  
  
Kagome's brother looked left to right before saying anything. Then he closed the door behind him and slowly sat on the square bed.  
  
"Well, she wouldn't want me to tell you this, but Kagome likes you A LOT!!"  
  
"So I've heard." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, secretly picked up the diary, and headed for the door.  
  
"Wait, don't you want to know what she says about you? Its pretty gushy!"  
  
"It is?" Inuyasha said turning back surprised, "What'd she say? Spill it or I'll rip you to pieces!"  
  
"Ok, ok... all I know is that whenever she goes talking to her friends she always mentions your name. Only it's in a secret code name so they'll never find out. Your code name is: Keiichi."  
  
"Keiichi?" Inuyasha said thinking back.  
  
~~@@~~  
  
"Oh Inuyasha! If only you were more like Keiichi!" Kagome said as she sighed.  
  
"Keiichi? Who the heck is he?!" said Inuyasha jealously.  
  
"For your information I happen to be in LOVE with him. He's cute, brave, and kind.... well sort of."  
  
"Let's just get back to eating!"  
  
"If only you knew how much I love you." Kagome muttered.  
  
~~@@~~  
  
"I've made my decision!" Inuyasha stood up, still clutching the diary, and ran out of the room.  
  
"Hey where you going?" he heard Kagome's brother call back.  
  
~~@@~~  
  
"Kagome? What are you doing here?" Kikyo whispered as she looked in the mirror. Her pearly white dress shined in the mirror as her long black hair glimmered in the lights. She seemed like an angel compared to Kagome.  
  
"Kikyo? Can I talk to you?" Kagome shuttered. She closed the door behind her and sat down.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well.. I just want to tell you how I feel about Inuyasha and I'll be on my way."  
  
"How you feel?" Kikyo sputtered.  
  
"Yea, well I sort of love him. Actually, I've loved him every since I've met him and I don't want you to feel sorry for me and call off the wedding or anything but I just want you to know how I feel." With those words she left the room, leaving Kikyo worried.  
  
~~@@~~  
  
Inuyasha returned to the Feudal Age World. He carefully looked around making sure no one was there and sat down. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Want to know a secret? Well I'm the guy that owns Inuyasha. J/k. Anyways, PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Inuyasha's eyes quickly moved through the page as he silently read the words in his mind. The diary wrote:  
  
January 30  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today I went to the give Inuyasha a visit. We had a couple of arguments just before I left but I still love him. Oh Diary, I wished I knew if he loved me back. I guess I just have to realize the truth; he's in love with Kikyo, not me. Were the same though, Kikyo and me. I mean, not personality wise but looks and if he can't love me for me than I just have to face reality and go on with my life. There are plenty of fish in the sea. Right?  
  
Anyways, I got to go. Mom wants me to start eating. See ya later.  
  
Kagome  
  
P.S. I wish my Inuyasha would be my fishy.  
  
The dried teardrop Kagome left on the book stained Inuyasha heart. Kagome had always faked crying so she would get some sympathy, but this time she was serious and Inuyasha didn't know what to do. All he knew was that he had to find Miroku. He got up and headed toward the wedding, but instead of going his usual way, out in the open, he went a separate path that he thought would get him to the wedding faster.  
  
~~@@~~  
  
Kagome closed the door behind her and started her journey home. If she could barely handle telling Kikyo her feelings, than she defiantly couldn't handle telling Inuyasha.  
  
I might as well leave them alone, there destined to be together. I'm mean, he even proposed to her with his own free will, Kagome thought as she started to leave.  
  
"Kagome, where you going?" Shippo asked in his cutest voice hoping he could persuade her to stay.  
  
"Oh I'm just going home," Kagome said close to tears.  
  
"But Kagome! The wedding is almost about to start! Can't you stay just until it's over?"  
  
"I'm sorry Shippo, but I can't! I'm going through a lot of inner problems right now," Kagome called back with a wispy voice.  
  
"Inner problems? Must be PMS," Shippo muttered not quite understanding the love life.  
  
~~@@~~  
  
Inuyasha stopped running. He had finally reached the wedding ceremony. He looked around and found Miroku flirting with Sango.  
  
"I already told you! Touch me again and I swear I will be the last thing you touch!" Sango yelled irritated.  
  
"But I love you!" Miroku whispered as if to be romantic.  
  
"Aw, gimme a break!"  
  
"Excuse me Sango but I need to talk to Miroku."  
  
"Inuyasha! I thought you were with Kagome! Uh.. I mean Kikyo."  
  
"I need to talk to Miroku!" Inuyasha said angrily.  
  
"Ok, ok. I swear, if you weren't getting married today I'd—"  
  
"Sango, darling, please let us talk. I'll be with you in a minute." Miroku said charmingly.  
  
"STOP CALLING ME DARLING!!!" Sango said storming out of the room, muttering something under her breath.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't Inuyasha. What can I do for you?" Miroku said stretching.  
  
"Look, I just read Kagome's diary, and well she likes me, but I love Kikyo."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Well, I don't know who I love right now. All I want to do is get the heck out of here! Waddya say you come along with me?"  
  
"All ready!" Miroku said pulling out his entire luggage that had been hidden under the table.  
  
"What the! How the hell did you know that I was going to ask you to leave with me?" Inuyasha said with his eyes popping out.  
  
"It's so obvious that you can't handle woman, you see you need skills. Now, I can help you, for a same fee."  
  
"I'm not paying you a dime! So are we leaving or—"  
  
"Inuyasha? You're leaving? What about the wedding?" Kikyo asked confused. Her wedding dress was so beautiful that Inuyasha was hypnotized. He got out of his chair and slowly walked toward her.  
  
"Inuyasha! Wait!" Miroku yelled after him. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I NEED REVIEWS!!!! PLEASE HELP ME OUT!!! Anyways, back to the usual: I don't own Inuyasha. Boy, was that plain. R & R!!!  
  
Kagome walked and walked. Hours went by, and Kagome didn't find a single soul. 'Am I going the right way?" Kagome thought frightened at the thought of being lost in another dimension. 'I might as well look for Inuyasha while I'm lost.'  
  
"SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Birds flew away, trees moved; yet she didn't hear Inuyasha's fall. She finally dropped to her knees. She had given up. She had lost to Kikyo, only this time she admitted it.  
  
~~@@~~  
  
"I've got to find Kagome and tell her what's going on!" Sango muttered to herself as she ran through the forest, "Where is she?"  
  
~~@@~~  
  
"Inuyasha! Wait up! Where you going!" Miroku yelled, while running to catch up to Inuyasha.  
  
~~@@~~  
  
"Inuyasha do you love me?" Kikyo asked quietly after they stopped running.  
  
"Of course I do Kikyo," Inuyasha said in a trance.  
  
~~@@~~  
  
Kagome got up. Her instincts were tell her that Inuyasha was close but her heart was telling her to give up. She sat there a couple of more seconds until she finally got up. 'I'm lost anyway, might as well look for him.' She headed toward some bushes where she thought she had heard his voice.  
  
"Inuyasha are you sure you love me?" Kikyo asked again, as if testing him.  
  
"I love you very much Kikyo."  
  
"This can't be Inuyasha! This isn't his voice!" Kagome whispered.  
  
"If you love me, will you do me a favor?"  
  
"Anything you want."  
  
"Kill Kagome!" Kikyo pointed in the direction of the Kagome and smiled.  
  
"As you wish!" Inuyasha ran toward the direction and almost instantly grabbed Kagome by the neck.  
  
"Inuyasha what are you doing! It's me! Kagome! Why are you doing this!" Kagome cried  
  
"I must do what Kikyo wants." Inuyasha replied as a teardrop rolled down his cheek.  
  
"No!" Kagome said as she bit his hand. Inuyasha dropped her as a reflex and tried to mend his hand. Kagome ran to a safe corner.  
  
"Kikyo! What did you do to Inuyasha?" Kagome demanded.  
  
"I don't owe you any answers! Inuyasha! KILL HER!"  
  
"I won't leave! Inuyasha, if you truly love me you won't let Kikyo take control over you!"  
  
Inuyasha ran toward Kagome, with eyes blurred. His mind started to come clear. 'What am I doing! I can't kill Kagome! I love her!' Inuyasha's hand lifted, with his claws coming toward Kagome in an instant. Kagome closed her eyes in fear. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Disclaimer: I was thinking of not continuing just for the fun of it but I will. So please review. Oh yea, * boring voice * I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha! NO!!!" Miroku yelled, running out of nowhere.  
  
"Your too late! She's dead!" Kikyo yelled happily.  
  
Inuyasha fell out of Kikyo's trance and looked down at his hands. He fell to the ground shaking. The blood slowly dripped from his fingers.  
  
"NO!!" Inuyasha cried. His hands covered his face, crying.  
  
"What did you do!" Miroku yelled angrily.  
  
"My work here is done!" With that, Kikyo left in an instant leaving Miroku and Inuyasha alone.  
  
~~@@~~  
  
Sango ran through the bushes as he heard Inuyasha scream out in pain. Her heartbeat grew faster and her speed increased. She had to find Kagome no matter what.  
  
Sango stopped dead in her tracks. The first thing that processed in her brain was the dead body of Kagome.  
  
"How could you!" Sango yelled running toward Inuyasha. She quickly pulled out her boomerang and threw it straight at him. Inuyasha missed it by a centimeter.  
  
"You're lucky I didn't actually aim at you," Sango said with the passion in her eyes to kill.  
  
Inuyasha stood there, still shocked. Sango threw the boomerang once again, but this time with aim.  
  
A/N: sorry this is so short. But I just want all the readers to know that I won't continue until I get 50 (that's right 50) reviews. MUWAHAHA!! (no seriously, review) 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Haven't written in a long time.. but I felt I own it to my reviewers to continue. Btw, I don't own Inuyasha..

Chapter 6

Sango threw the boomerang with aim, yet he didn't get hit.

"AHH!!" Kikyo screamed with pain. The boomerang had hit her right in the back. The blood started to drip from her as Inuyasha ran to catch her before she fell.

"Kikyo..? Why? Why are you doing this? First you order me to kill Kagome and now you save me? WHY?!?!?" Inuyasha yelled as he grasped Kikyo by the shoulders. He had lost the two most important people in his life. Inuyasha hugged Kikyo with all his heart, hoping she would survive. Then as her eyes slowly started to close, he kissed her.

Kagome looked up with the little strength she had left. Her body felt weak and tired, yet the pain she felt the most was what she saw. Her thoughts were confused.

"Kagome.." Sango said sympathetically, "its not what you think."

"What is it then...?" Kagome cried. She had no longer felt the need to live. With that, she said her last words, "Good-bye Inuyasha."

Inuyasha, not hearing what she said, continued to hold Kikyo in his arms.

Miroku, seeing all this happen, slowly takes off the beads from his hand.

"Miroku! NOO—"Sango yelled as she was sucked in along with everyone else.

"Its all done, Naraku." Miroku said smiling.

"Good work."

THE END


End file.
